


Pensamientos

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Conjunx Endura, Dirty Thoughts, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Other, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: First aid carries the eggs of Fortress Maximus, unaware of some thoughts that invade his Conjunx Endura.





	Pensamientos

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonen mi inglés

First Aid walked holding the servo of a large mech at his side "You should not accompany me" he said smiling as he looked at the big mech on top of him.

Fortress Maximus let out a small grunt. "You're carrying my offspring in a boat full of crazy people," he said as he looked around for some mech in the hall, almost daring him to appear.

First Aid laughed and looked down at the big belly he had. The mech did not believe what was happening either. A few months ago he informed his Conjux Endura about eggs and this began with his Sire protocols, he was always aware of his dear doctor and most of all, very overprotective. Even Ultra Magnus had to free him from his job so that he would calm down and not kill anyone in his nervousness because he did not have First Aid in sight and make sure his eggs were good. Fortress Maximus also snarled at anyone who dared to look at First Aid for a long time, for him, all eyes to his Conjux were poisonous and judged First Aid for being rounder and full of his eggs.

Although, some like Tailgate and Rewind had no problem approaching. First Aid was happy with social contact to relieve her stress. Forstress Maximus allowed his approach for the good of his Conjux, and why disable two minibot would not be a problem if something happened to First Aid. Although Max was sure that the Conjux of both Chromedome and Cyclonus would try to stop him. The former director did not care, Max would kill them without discomfort and without any effort ---

"Max?" The delicate voice of First Aid caught his attention, leaving the murderous thoughts for another moment.

"Something wrong? Does something hurt?" Max asked

"No-no ... humm" First Aid then rubbed his very swollen belly "But I think ... ugh- they're eclosing" First Aid suddenly did not feel his feet on the ground and when he realized it was loaded by Fortress Maximus , who took him quickly to his rooms. "Max?"

When he opened the door, Max entered and deposited it delicately, almost as if he held a crystal with the intention of breaking at any moment. First Aid fell gently in the middle of a pile of sheets and things that Forstress Maximus managed to get to form his nest.

First Aid snuggled into the soft blankets. "Much better," he said, enjoying the comfort of the nest.

Fortress Maximus sat near the nest and pushed her large arms to attract the smaller mech's rudder to her chest. "Do not worry, I'll protect you" she whispered as she hugged him.

First Aid sighed "I know" He felt one of the formidable arms of his Conjux go down to his swollen belly, where he was carrying around seven eggs. "And they know it too"

Fortress Maximus began to sway while whispering things until First Aid slept peacefully in his arms.

"... everything will be fine, First Aid" said the biggest mech "Why will I kill the one who tried to hurt you "

 

Yes, he would kill everyone on this ship

I would kill them all by First Aid


End file.
